1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component with metal terminals comprising a chip component and metal terminals installed therewith.
2. Background Art
As for the ceramic electronic component such as ceramic capacitor or so, other than the usual chip component which is singularly and directly surface mounted to the base board or so, those installed with the metal terminals to the chip component is proposed as well. The ceramic electronic component installed with the metal terminals is reported to have an effect to relieve the deformation stress to the chip component applied from the base board and to protect the chip component from the impact or so; thus it is used in the filed in which a durability and a reliability are demanded.
As the metal terminal parts of the conventional ceramic electronic components comprises the mounting part which is bended perpendicularly from the face which is parallel to the end face of the chip component, and mounting the mounting part to the mounting base board by soldering is proposed (refer to Patent document 1)
[Patent document 1] JP Patent Application Laid Open No. 2000-235931
However, the conventional ceramic electronic component comprising the mounting part which is bended perpendicularly from the face which is parallel to the end face of the chip component had a problem that the vibration generated in the chip component easily transfers the mounting board via to the metal terminal and causes the squealing noise.